


Lack of Wit

by missema



Series: The Dragon From High Rock [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Pickpockets, Pickup Lines, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infatuated with the Thieves Guild's newest member but getting nowhere, Delvin turns to Brynjolf for advice on women, with varying results.  </p><p>Originally a kmeme prompt, but with an extended ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Corinne came to the Thieves Guild, she'd made it her mission to flirt with and ultimately frustrate Delvin to no end whenever she visited the Ragged Flagon. She'd swan in fresh from a job and give Delvin a half-smirk after tossing out a saucy remark, and before he could actually compose a decent response, she'd be on her way again. The teasing frustrated him in the most tantalizing way, further piquing his interest in the fellow Breton. It was almost as if she wanted to provoke him, but her sharp wit always left him scrambling until he woke up a day later, with the perfect retort, maddeningly too late to be of use.  
  
When she was around, he found himself stammering a bit when he spoke to the beautiful new thief, who looked more like a clueless noblewoman than a practiced rogue who could rob you blind. The best thieves were always like that, charming people that used the ease they created in others to their advantage. Corinne could pick pockets with the lightest touch, and no locks ever stayed that way with her around, her skills impressive before she even joined the guild. He couldn't blame Brynjolf or several of the people in the guild for that matter, for the appreciative glances he gave her, the girl was beautiful and smart, though it wasn't the pert rounded curve of her _intellect_ that most of them started at.  
  
The problem was, Delvin didn't know where to start with her. She always waited for a moment, like she wanted him to banter back with her, but he only thought of witty words once she was long gone. Never before had he been so hopelessly tongue-tied, but whenever he saw her, he became more like a boy gawking at a pretty girl that he hadn't a hope of catching. Corinne had just been in the Flagon, talking to Vekel, and their meeting had gone no different than the previous ones.  
  
"So, sweetheart, are you from High Rock?" Delvin asked, knowing that the answer was most likely, yes. "Have a drink with me and tell me all your secrets."  
  
Standing a bit shorter than he, Delvin admired the outline of her curvaceous figure in the tight-fitting guild armor, speculating about her past. She had thick, black hair, cut to a chin length that provided the perfect framing to show off her doe eyes and full, pouty lips, a kind of beauty that was the combination of luck and cultivation. Her skin was a fallow brown color and unblemished as far as he could see, save for her hands, which did work and battle. Neither work nor battle could have been part of her life for very long, for he could see the traces of aristocracy written in the way she walked, the manicured fingernails she maintained, in the posh accent that came out on some of her words despite her efforts to hide it, in her regal bearing.  
  
"Delvin, I've told you before." Corinne heaved a sigh, but inwardly, she liked their little interactions. Standing at the bar, she'd been talking to Vekel before Delvin sidled up to her. Turning to face him, she put a hand on his hip and spoke so softly, he had to lean in to hear her. "If you're ever lucky enough to get me talking about my past," she gave his hip a squeeze before she went on, "then it's likely I'm already in your bed, and I can do better things with my mouth than spill secrets." She finished in a throaty whisper. Her breath was hot on his ear and it caressed it as she spoke in her deep, sultry voice. Delvin gulped, unable to keep his cool.  
  
At her words, the thought of her laying beneath him in a big bed, wine on her reddened lips as she beckoned to him derailed any chance of conjuring an appropriate response. Corinne paused for a half second, waiting for Delvin to respond, and when he didn't, she removed her hand and gave him that frustrating, teasing smirk he found so alluring. The moment had passed, and she was on her way out, leaving him behind, standing there, still racking his brain for something to say to her. It was like that every single time, last time she told him that he had perfect nimble fingers to untie her corset, should he ever be so lucky to get her out of her dress, and his thoughts were diverted to wondering what it would be like to undress her, rendering his wit useless.  
  
"Until next time, Delvin." She nearly sang, swinging her hips as she headed towards the Cistern.  
  
From one of the tables, he heard Brynjolf chuckle as she left. "Did she get you again, Delvin?"  
  
"I never know what to say to her until two days after she's gone."  
  
"Ah, Delvin, she's just testing you. I think she likes you." Brynjolf mused.  
  
"That's because she doesn't know him yet." Vex offered in a loud, less than helpful voice.  
  
"You're a real help, you are." Delvin said pointedly to Vex, who, stuck her tongue out at him in response. "She gets me all hot and bothered and then sweeps away like she's late for dinner." He was speaking more to himself than the other two, thinking aloud.  
  
"You could get her to stay, if you tried hard enough." Brynjolf advised sagely. "It will just take a little more effort than you're putting into it."  
  
"What does she want me to say?" He asked, genuinely curious. It seemed like Brynjolf had picked up on the same feeling he got from her, and having the outside confirmation reassured him. Abandoning the bar, he went to sit with Brynjolf, and hopefully get some insight on how to approach Corinne.  
  
"You shouldn't need me to tell you, lad." Brynjolf answered quickly, but then he looked at Delvin and frowned absently as he got lost in thought. When he spoke again, his tone was quieter, almost pitying. "When was the last time you went after a woman?"  
  
"During the Oblivion Crisis." Vex quipped. She'd strained to hear Brynjolf, edging her chair closer so she could continue listening to their conversation.  
  
"She's not far off." Delvin said with a sigh. "It's been a long while."  
  
"Well, from what little she's told me, she comes from a rich background, powerful family. She'll be expecting roses and confidence, not your offers of drinks in the sewer."  
  
"So what do you recommend?" Delvin leaned in closer.  
  
"Leaving her alone." Vex answered again, and this time, Brynjolf looked annoyed at her interruption.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere." Brynjolf offered, looking around the Flagon.  
  
"Just tell me what I need to do to talk to Corinne. If she don't like me, well, there isn't much to be done after that. I just want a chance."  
  
Brynjolf sighed, but gave in. "Listen close, because I won't be giving you this advice again. You'll need to practice before you can approach her, don't go spouting off lines like its a recital."  
  
"I'm listening." Delvin said. And listen he did, as Brynjolf told him more about women than he'd ever needed to know. He never gave Brynjolf credit, but the man didn't go to bed alone if he didn't want to. Women fell over themselves for him, and he wondered just how much of it had to do with being called lass by handsome man.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Delvin was in the Riften market, shivering slightly in the autumnal air. It had been a while since he'd been here in the daylight, but Bryn told him to get out of the Flagon and practice. It seemed pointless to him, there wasn't a woman here that could compare to Corinne, but he agreed to get it over with.  
  
"It's about sizing up your mark." Brynjolf had said in conclusion, as if every life lesson was intertwined with the tenets of the guild.   
  
It seemed a crude statement, Bryn was correct, it was about knowing a person and what they liked, in love and thievery. Only the worst or most desperate tried to pull a break in without some sort of plan, and he would be a fool to approach Corinne without one. Though he hated the Riften Market, and normally took pains to keep well away from the place, especially near Honorhall Orphanage, there was something compelling about a crowd of distracted people milling about, it appealed to the thief within him. The crowd lent him energy and enthusiasm for his task, and the promise of a distraction should it go wrong. Riften was his city, for better or worse, but he couldn't exactly claim to be fond of the place.   
  
Delvin looked around the market, his gaze lingering on Grelka. The ornery merchant would be a challenge for him, and wasn't likely to be easy to win over. The art, wasn't in getting her interested, but learning to read her in the conversation. Though he doubted that he'd have any chance of success, he walked over to her, and pretended to look at her wares. The first piece of advice Bryn gave him was, 'It's all in the eyes. Look there to measure a reaction.'  
  
Avoiding eye contact was more his specialty, sneaking around and not being detected. Forcing himself to look Grelka in the eye would be a challenge, and he took a deep breath before he began.  
  
"Are you gonna buy something?" She barked as soon as he looked at her.  
  
"I like what I'm seeing right now."  
  
"Whatever item interests you, make an offer. It's not for free." Grelka said, obviously missing the subtext of his words. Her eyes were dark and stormy, and Delvin decided to ask again, to see if he could break through them, to get her talking.  
  
"What can you tell me about them?"  
  
"They're for sale." Grelka snapped. "What else do you need to know?" Delvin glanced back up at her and saw that she was openly suspicious and her expression closed, and understood the lesson at last. She would likely remain that way, and he was wasting his time. With that in mind he went for broke.  
  
"Were you always this cute, or did you have to work at it?"  
  
He had to hold in a chuckle at how she blanched then her face flushed crimson before she recovered her usual angry visage. Dropping that awful line was worth it to see the somewhat horrified look she gave him.   
  
"Are you making a joke or something?" Grelka asked, her confusion and anger mounting.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, darlin." Delvin said, before moving away.  
  
That wasn't too bad, he thought, looking back at Grelka's stormy face as she yelled at another customer. Brynjolf's lesson had actually come in handy, even if it hadn't played out that well. He lifted the soul gem he'd palmed from her cart and put it in a pocket as he walked towards Balimund's forge. If nothing else, he might give the thing to Corinne, her daggers sparkled and gleamed with enchantments when she came down to the Flagon.  
  
There were several other people assembled nearby, watching the smith and talking. The tall Nord beauty that ran the Bunkhouse, Haelga was next to him, and Delvin watched her for a moment, seeing how her eyes lingered on Balimund's arms as he worked, how the men in the crowd seemed to be drawn to her, all subtly vying for her attention. A spray of hot steam rose as the smith quenched the blade, obscuring their view for a moment.  
  
"Don't see you up here very often." Haelga said to him.   
  
"I'd come more often if I was guaranteed to see you." Delvin answered.   
  
A startled look crossed her face as she gave a high-pitched giggle at his words, obviously flattered by his statement. "I had no idea you were so interested. If so, I'd have preferred to deal with you from the beginning."  
  
Delvin laughed, knowing that Haelga would have fared no better with him, because he would have done the same as Corinne in securing her debt. Well, perhaps not exactly the same, instead of stealing her statue, Corinne had brawled with the woman until she caved. Though he might have liked to watch the two women fight, he would have opted for just taking the damn Dibella statue. He took a small step back, standing up straighter. They were both preening like peacocks, displaying themselves as they eyed each other. Bryn's second piece of advice - _Draw her out_.  
  
"Dibella, eh?" He began, nodding towards the necklace that dangled between her heavy bosom. "I've always been interested in her artifacts. Brings beauty into the world." He said, thinking mostly about the beautiful septims he'd get if he actually found one of her aedric artifacts.  
  
"You're a follower of Dibella?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I must admit, you don't look the type."  
  
"Don't let appearances fool you. I may not be powdered and pressed, but I have a great appreciation for the most exquisite things." He said, looking directly at her as he said 'exquisite'.  
  
"Is that so?" Haelga lowered her voice, moving closer to him. "I've got a shrine, and a statue you've just got to see."  
  
"A shrine?"  
  
"With all the Blessings of Dibella herself."  
  
"Another time, maybe. I've got some business to take care of." Delvin said. "Be seeing you, Haelga."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
He'd heard about that shrine, it was supposedly at the end of her bed and the invitation to see it wasn't just one to go and have a peak at it. Delvin already felt triumphant, reveling in his success with Haelga after dealing with Grelka. He knew that part of it was because she wanted favors with the guild, and he found he didn't really mind, it was enough to know that she'd responded to his advances, whatever her motivations.


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling at her, he took his leave, he didn't want to lead her on - this was just practice and she was not Corinne. If he were going to leave with anyone, it was going to be the woman that had been stalking his dreams since they'd met. He gave Haelga one more appreciative, lascivious look and then walked off, heading towards Mistveil Keep so that she thought his business legit. There was nowhere he had to be, so he exited the gates of the city and doubled back, coming through the front just in time to run into Nivenor, the wife of Bolli the fisherman.  
  
"Those clothes suit you, lass." Delvin said by way of greeting. Nivenor turned, trying not to look so flattered at his attentions.  
  
"Thank you, but if you're looking for a handout, you'll want to find my husband Bolli instead."  
  
"I prefer talking to you, so long as Bolli doesn't mind."  
  
" _I_ don't mind." NIvenor answered. "But my husband might...if he finds out."  
  
"He's lucky to have a jewel like you." He looked at her flattered expression and pressed on. "If you were mine, I'd give you the finest things and take you out, show you off. What good is a diamond nobody can see, right?"  
  
"I like diamonds." She answered, ignoring most of his comment.  
  
Delvin paused for the briefest of moments, searching his brain for a response. Bryn's third piece of advice - _Go with the flow_. "Fine woman like yourself, of course you do. With that sparkle in your eyes, they'd be beautiful on you."  
  
"If you and I were alone, you could call me that. It could be our little secret." Nivenor said, moving closer to him.  
  
"If you can keep a secret, so can I." Delvin answered, aware that he was wading into dangerous territory, but unable to pull back. Emboldened by Brynjolf's lessons actually working, he found himself getting caught up in the conversations. Riften was a lonely place, he realized, and if he weren't quite so smitten with the lovely Corinne, he might start trying to alleviate some of that loneliness.  
  
Nivenor was smiling up at him, standing too close to be casual when a guard strolled by. "Everything alright here?" He asked.  
  
"Just fine." Nivenor said, and Delvin took a step back from her. Her eyes roamed over him, searching and hard. "Maybe if you bring me a token of your affection, we can continue our conversation."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Delvin replied, then turned and went off, back towards the market.  
  
He was distracted, too many thoughts and the unused advice filling his head as he wandered through the market as he picked pockets just to clear his mind. Straightening up after relieving Aerin of a few coins and a garnet, he bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over. Without looking to see who it was, he extended a hand, helping the figure to her feet.   
  
"Sorry about that, sweetheart, it was all my fault. I should have been paying more attention."  
  
"Delvin Mallory, do not, ever again in your life call me sweetheart as if I'm some common doxy you're trying to bed." Maven Black-Briar hissed at him. "Or I will be more than delighted to send the Dark Brotherhood after you."  
  
"Shit. Maven, I didn't realize it was you." He said needlessly. "My apologies again."  
  
"Obviously. You've been so busy working the crowd, everyone in Riften is going to go home with their purses empty." She said, brushing nonexistent dust from her clothes. "Be sure to get that bothersome harpy Mjoll, she needs to be put in her place, and her little friend Aerin too. All of that righteous whimpering, after she already met her match in some dwarven ruin. I guess that's why she's here bothering my city, playing it safe."  
  
Something clicked in his mind, Maven's words mixing with Brynjolf's. Suddenly, he knew just what to do.  
  
"Got to get back to the Flagon, Maven." He said, not bothering to apologize again. He strode away, making his way to the Cistern entrance without haste. With unseeing eyes Maven watched him retreat, not caring where he went, her mind busy with whatever thoughts had consumed her before Delvin had fallen into her.  
  
Delvin was waiting for Corinne when she came down to the Flagon, knowing that she'd stop by every day while she stayed in Riften. He didn't have to turn around to know when she'd entered, he could sense her, the hairs on the back of his neck pricked to attention as soon as her silent footfalls came up behind him. Ignoring him, she went to see Vex, asking about jobs. She'd come by to see him next, he knew that she was making it wait on purpose, and so he did, standing near some crates, feigning a calm he didn't feel.  
  
 _"Delvin Mallory, do not, ever again in your life call me sweetheart as if I'm some common doxy..."  
  
"She'll be expecting roses and confidence."_  
  
He'd thought that wit was needed to banter back with Corinne, but she wasn't really looking for that.  After his day in the market, he understood, he'd simply failed to read her correctly.  He'd been so thrown by her sarcastic, aggressive, innuendo laced banter, by the good looks she employed as a distraction that he'd wound up behaving no different than one of her marks.  It wasn't about giving her a memorable answer, he needed to discern the real question.  
  
She wanted confidence, needed to see that he saw and treated her differently than everyone else in the guild.  Flirting with Vex and a good portion of the guild made his interest dubious in her eyes, and she wanted to know if he was serious.  Saying a silent thanks to both Bryn and Maven, he waited for her to come over to him, eyes never leaving her.  It was like she knew he was watching, he noticed a little more show in her movements, but where other people would become expansive, she shrank in, becoming feline and fluid, displaying her best skills to him.  
  
"Delvin,"  Corinne dragged a finger up his arm as she drawled his name, standing close enough for him to reach out and kiss her.  "I've missed you and the money you pay out when I finish a job.  Do you have anything nearby, so I can get paid and see your handsome face?"  
  
"For you, I just might."  
  
"I'm so relieved to hear it.  I'd hate to leave Riften before I've had a chance to christen my new house, and my gold is running low since I decorated it."  She tossed her hair from her face and looked up at him, her eyes gleaming expectantly.  
  
"Why don't you invite me over then?"  Delvin asked, and this time, he leaned into her, taking up her space.  His words were a demand couched in a question, subtle and probing, but sure of her affirmative answer.  Delight sparked in her dark eyes, and he watched the smile form in them before it spread across her face.  
  
"You'd have to break in."  She challenged, in a voice of cultivated softness.  
  
"I think I could manage that."  He closed a hand over the wrist she had resting on the crate near him, not forcefully, he wasn't that stupid.  She could shout him onto six different planes of Oblivion or burn him to a crisp if she felt like she was being threatened, and he had no desire to ever make her angry.  The movement was precise, calculated, and it kept her there next to him, with her attention focused on him, instead of on her next retort.  
  
Lowering his head towards her ear, he growled.  "If I break in and don't find you naked under the sheets on your bed, I'll be very disappointed."  
  
Corinne smiled at him, stepping a half step closer to him, and there was barely an inch between them.  With her free hand, she put a finger on his chest, letting it slowly drift down the centerline, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.  The motion sent sparks through him, though he could hardly feel it through his guild armor.  "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you, Delvin.  I'll triple lock every door and window in anticipation."  Her voice was nearly a husky purr in his ears, and he felt arousal and jubilation welling within him in equal measure.  "I always knew we understood each other."  She continued, dragging her finger back upwards, letting it tickle the underside of his chin.  "Don't keep me waiting."  
  
Like the master thief she was, she slipped effortlessly from his grip and sauntered from the Flagon, turning only to shoot him a saucy smile over her shoulder as she wiggled out of sight.  Delvin let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and became aware of the sweat across his brow, the weakness in his knees.  A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present, and he found Brynjolf at his side, looking far too pleased with himself.  
  
"I knew you'd figure the lass out.  I had every confidence in you, but..."  He laughed, looking over at Vex.  "If you're breaking into Honeyside, you might want to get some lockpick training before you head out tonight, and give Vex some gold.  She just lost a pretty hefty amount."


	4. Chapter 4

The light touch of her hand skimming over his own skin altered him to her actions, and he caught her wrist before she could take his length in hand.  He didn't speak to tell her of his intentions, but pressed her back onto the bed, letting his searing kisses blaze a path down her body.  Fingers drift over her satin skin, and Delvin relished the feel of it, not able to recall when he'd last been with a woman this fine.

The night was clear, a cloudless expanse of sky dotted with stars, with the light of the twin moons shining down on Riften, much to Delvin's chagrin.  He had hoped for a dark, cloudy night, so he could sneak into Corinne's house without needing to employ his best skills.  He was hoping to conserve all of his energy for later, once he'd gotten into the house.  It was this thought that hastened his steps as he crept along the back of her house, knowing that the door there would lead him straight to her bed.  Honeyside had been empty for a long time, and he was vaguely familiar with the layout of the house, calling upon the knowledge to plan his route.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Delvin steadied himself, he was as nervous as a newborn kitten as he pushed open the door.  The scene before him was serene, almost as if he were simply coming home after a day of work, not breaking in for a night of wanton sex with a woman that had been flirting with him for months.  Corinne was in her bed, sleeping, her back to him.  She was, as he'd requested, nude, or at least, as far as he could tell, the blanket dipping low to expose the smooth expanse of her back to his eyes.  Delvin stood there, just taking in the sight of her, short, dark hair spread across the pillow, her body still except for each deep breath.  
  
Walking over to the bed, he reached out, dragging a finger down the length of her spine, feeling the softness of her sleep-warmed skin under his fingertips.  It wasn't enough to wake her, but her body reacted, curving her back slightly, as if trying to make it more accessible to his touch.  He shucked his gloves and boots to slip into the bed with her, gingerly settling in against the soft mattress.  Desire thudded through him, flooding his system and he found himself waking her with a caress and a kiss to the shoulder, holding back from giving her a soft bite.  
  
"Sweetheart."  He muttered, trying not to alarm her.  
  
"Mmm, Delvin, what took you so long?"  Corinne replied, rolling towards him.   The smile she gave him was wide and uninhibited, so unlike her usual demeanor.  He smelled jasmine as she rolled towards him, probably oil rubbed into her skin before he'd arrived.  The scent coiled in his nose, as he took in her inviting smile, allayed by her manner.  She wanted him here, had prepared for him, even if she had fallen asleep.  The last of his doubts was eased from his mind, and Delvin stroked the side of her face with a finger as he spoke.  
  
"Didn't know you were going to bed so early.  Would have come earlier if I'd known you were going to drift off."  
  
Sweet Divines, she was wriggling closer to him, the blanket on her covering less and less as she moved.  "Only in preparation of a spending the whole night engaged in more...satisfying endeavors."  She smiled wickedly up at him, her face still made up, kohl around her eyes and color on her lips.  Delvin dropped his head and kissed her, their first proper kiss, tasting her lips with his own.   
  
She was soft, her mouth gentle and sweeter than he'd ever imagined.  For all her sarcasm and silken barbs, the woman he saw before him was disarming in her unguarded charms, differently but not unrecognizable.  Her tongue quickly found his own, teasing him as she lay beneath him, one hand drifting down the back of his shaved head.  Delvin nipped softly at her full lower lip, earning a small purr of approval from Corinne, who leaned in closer to his mouth, encouraging him.  
  
The blanket between them shifted again, bare shoulder giving way to exposed hallow of her collarbone, and still sliding lower.  As they kissed, Delvin's fingers wandered slowly over her skin, touching and caressing her as he pushed the blanket away completely.  No longer hidden, Delvin broke the kiss so he could see her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  Corinne asked, sitting up.  
  
"My armor's gettin' a little tight.  You just lay back down and let me see you bathed in that firelight, give a man something to remember when you tire of me."  He joked, but Corinne frowned before laying back against the pillows.  There was an argument there, but he sensed it wouldn't happen until long after they'd finished.  Instead he deflected it, watching her settle back onto the mattress under his hungry gaze.  "You're even more beautiful than I imagined."  
  
"Picture me naked often?"  She asked, the familiar smirk back on her face.  
  
"More than you know."  Delvin replied, stepping out of the last piece of his hastily abandoned armor.  The things that made her truly beautiful were the ones he never would have guessed at, the tiny constellation of moles near her right hip, the softness of her over muscle, strength shielded by supple curves.   
  
Getting back into the bed, he greeted her with another kiss, this time shorter, his attention diverted to exploring her soft form.  He hefted one of her breasts in his cupped hand, surprised by the weight of it.  Though she was curvaceous in her armor, he hadn't considered how petite her frame was, with her heavy chest and wide hips.  Without the armor, she seemed more impressive, her waist smaller, and he could feel the muscle under the masking layer of softness.

Carefully, he pleasured her in the way a master plucks the strings of a lute, making her sing at every touch.  Out of practice he may be, but never devoid of skill.  She lay back, her arms spread wide so that her fists may clutch the sheets as he languorously drew more from her, so much that it throbbed under her skin, pulsating with the need for release.  He treated her as if he were unwrapping a gift, pulling away all her barriers before setting to his prize.  With a patience he could hardly bear, Delvin made her mindless, insensible with want, and then just as skillfully coaxed her release, listening to the music of Corrine panting his name.

He pressed into her, sheathing himself in the tight heat, cursing under his breath as he did.  It was electric, the feeling of her surrounding him, and she moaned on his first stroke, a low, deep sound that he would storm the gates of Oblivion to hear again.  It pricked the hairs on the back of his neck, calling to something raw within him.  They rolled together, urgent and needy, his finesse and skill worn down by her sensuality, the two of them falling into a near frenzy.  

When he finally spent, they were both exhausted, bodies slicked with the sweat of exertion, chests heaving.  Delvin gave in with a final rough thrust, hands shaking as desire racked through him.  When he came down to the sheets to rest, he was sated but beyond exhausted, adrenaline leaving behind fatigue in its wake.  Though his thoughts were bleary, instinct guided his mouth to hers, kissing Corinne softly as his hands skimmed over her sticky skin.  The scent of jasmine oil hung heavy in the air, mixed with sweat and the unmistakable smell of their vigorous coupling.

They didn't sleep, but lay together, unspeaking for a long while.  Delvin let his eyes close, but his ears stayed pricked, waiting for some clue as to how the rest of the night would proceed.  He wouldn't stay if she didn't want him to, but didn't want to go either.  Finally, Corrine shifted, sighing contentedly, moving her body to fit to his.  Understanding her intent, he wrapped an arm around her, his chest to her back.  She wanted to pass the whole of the night with him.

When she settled in, she started talking in a sleepy voice.  "You want to know all of my secrets?"  She asked, laying in the crook of his arm.

"Every one."  Delvin answered, picking up her hand and kissing it.  "But it can wait until morning."

"Can it?"

"I'm not in any hurry to leave, if that's what you're askin'." 

Though he couldn't see it, he could feel her smile, and it colored her words.  "I'd hate to only get one go."  She murmured.

A hand swatted her bottom and she let out a surprised squeak.  "Never."  He said into her shoulder, his eyes already closing.  She wriggled her backside into him, making him groan with fresh want, though he wouldn't have had the energy to act on it.  A word that might have been 'good' came a few moments later, but he was already drifting towards the abyss.

In the morning, Delvin woke up to the smell of food cooking.  In his confusion, at first he didn't recall where he was, there was too much light flooding into the room for it to be the Flagon.  Then he remembered, every glorious moment of it coming back to him, and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes to bring them into focus.

"You're awake."  Corinne said, crossing over to him.  She was wearing a white cotton tunic that barely skimmed over her backside, and nothing else,   It shifted tantalizingly as she walked, revealing nothing and promising everything, much like the woman herself.

He kissed her, grabbing her and pulling her to him as soon as she came in range of his arms.  She gave in with a small giggle, but repositioned herself when his grip slackened.  Soon, she was straddling his waist, hair tucked behind her ears as she looked down at him, her arms resting on his shoulders.

The position was blissful torture for him, neither one of them were wearing smallclothes, and he could feel the heat of her, rubbing up against his aroused morning state.  

"Do you have pressing business today?"  Corinne asked.

"Nothing that can't wait."

"Then spend today with me.  All day and stay the night again.  Maybe you can even tease a few secrets out of me."  She said, grinding her hips against him.

"You keep that up, and I'll be the one telling secrets."  He said, countering her movement with a roll of his own hips.  Corinne moaned, and Delvin reached up to put a hand around her neck, bringing her closer for another kiss.  He was truly interested in getting to know her better, but if she wanted him to stay for the day, she'd want him to come back. He was content to wait.  

A deft hand slithered up the tunic she wore, kneading a breast underneath it as they kissed.  With the merest of movements, he could sheath himself in her, and not too many minutes later he did.  That first moment when they were joined, when there was that shared gasp, her eyes darkened and locked with his own, intimate and inviting.  With that look, Delvin knew that this, whatever it was between them, would become something real.


End file.
